The Torment of a Woman in Love
by LucyCarter-MD
Summary: Tom/Ginny. Her thoughts on life, love, and her future. If you like Tom and Ginny then read this.


Disclaimer - I think we all know that I'm not J.K. Rowlings. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the rest of them. I'm a college student and the only possessions that I own are my computer and a diesel suburban with over 300,000 miles. Go ahead and sue.  
  
LC  
  
  
  
The Torment of a Woman in Love  
  
It was the end of Ginny's fourth year. Two weeks since Voldemort has risen again and killed Cedric Diggory. And three years to the day that Tom and his beloved Basilisk had been killed.  
  
Ginny sat on the cold floor of the Chamber of Secrets staring off into space thinking about her life. Her life without Tom. After Harry rescued her everyone had told her how strong she was, how brave she was and most of all they told her that it wasn't her fault. She tried to believe them but she couldn't. She knew more than they did. Ginny glances at the two roses that are sitting in front of her. She had enchanted one to be silver and one to be green in memory of her Tom.  
  
Tears started to overcome her and she gave in as they streamed down her lightly freckled cheeks. Sometimes she hated them all for taking him away from her. They didn't understand what he had meant to her, he was never going to hurt her. When Harry had found her she was laying on the ground but not near death, Tom had just put a sleeping spell on her so she wouldn't get in the way. She never got to tell him goodbye because when she woke he was gone.  
  
Everyone still assumed that she had a crush on Harry but it wasn't so. Her heart belonged to Tom and always would. She was content with letting everyone think that she still liked Harry though because she never had to worry about any of the guys asking her out or trying to get her to make out with them. The thought of another man's hands on her like Tom's had once been make her feel dirty. She still blushes when she thinks of that night with him. It had been the night before she was to disappear in the chamber and Tom would take Harry's body. She had snuck out of her dorm to visit him that night like she had done every night for almost a month. They would talk late into the night about what it would be like when he became real again. Tom would tell her that she would be his little princess and nobody would pick on her again. They would get married and have children and live in a huge manor. All her dresses would be new.  
  
Ginny loved to listen to his voice and sit close to him. She couldn't wait for him to be real again. The night before the chamber she went down to talk to him and he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, she kissed him back. Tom's hands slipped inside her school blouse and she didn't stop him but instead pressed herself closer to him. Her mother had warned her against boys and told her that there were certain things that nice girls didn't do. Ginny was pretty sure that nice girls didn't moan quite the way that she did when Tom's hands slid up her skirt. She was pretty sure that nice girls didn't push away from the Slytherin Heir just to pull her sweater off.  
  
Later as they lay naked in each other's arms on the floor of the chamber with only his school robe keeping them off the stone floor she told him that she loved him. It slipped out and she was horrified that it did. Tom didn't laugh at her though or make fun of her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead lightly as she could feel her cheeks turning red. Ginny could still his words in her mind, "My dear Ginny. You know I'm incapable of loving but if I could love, I would love you." It was the happiest moment of her life. She kissed him fiercely and they made love again. The next night she met him in Hogwarts hallway to finish what they had begun. He lifted her by the waist as she painted her message. At first she was reluctant to help Tom with petrifying the other students but he had promised her that he wouldn't kill them, he just needed to weaken them so he could be solid. He was honest with her, nobody was killed they were just petrified and eventually they would be unpetrified. Being alive again was different though. He would need to kill somebody. And Harry was chosen. The irony was that he chose Harry not because he destroyed Voldemort but because Ginny had liked him. It was that simple. Tom was jealous because Ginny used to have a crush on Harry.  
  
That infamous night Tom had given Ginny a chance to back out, to not go through with it but she didn't. She didn't really want Harry to die but if she had to choose between Harry and Tom then it was an easy decision. She was devastated when she woke up and he was gone. They told her that he wouldn't bother her anymore. Her beloved Tom Marvolo Riddle was gone.  
  
When she got home that summer she was sent to see a psychiatrist because of the depression that she was experiencing. Her family assumed that it was guilt but she was just heart broken. Dr. Averss told her that the guilt she was feeling was normal, he explained that Riddle was abusive and had controlled her. He was so wrong. Tom was the one that she turned to when people had teased her and tormented her. Tom understood her and never laughed even when she talked of childish nonsense. He laughed at her jokes and stories about her brothers. And when Harry ignored her it was Tom who told her that she was beautiful and Harry must be the biggest idiot alive to not notice it.  
  
One morning she woke up and discovered that she was able to sit next to Harry at breakfast and not be nervous. It was then that she knew. She didn't like Harry anymore. She was in love with Tom. The Dark Lord. The once and future Lord Voldemort. Murderer. Evil. Monster. That day at lunch she took the diary and threw it away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She didn't tell him anything she just got rid of him.  
  
Ginny spent the next day thinking about him. She realized that he wasn't Voldemort yet. The only people that he had killed had been his father and grandparents. Myrtle had died but he hadn't intended that to happen. She had a crush on him and followed him around, he didn't even realize that she was standing behind him when he opened the chamber and the basilisk came up. He did hate muggles and mudbloods but from the stories that he had told her about what it was like at the orphanage she could sympathize. It didn't make any of the bad things he did any better but it made her come to a conclusion. Even if he was evil she didn't want to be without him. Besides she kept telling herself, he's not Voldemort yet, he's still just Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle, Head Boy, smartest wizard Hogwarts had ever seen, and her future husband.  
  
Ginny went and stole the diary back from Harry and apologized to Tom. She could tell that he was hurt. She could see the pain he was fighting back in his slate blue eyes. He had thought that she had left him for good. She was never naive enough to think that he would be a good noble person but she didn't care. Ginny was in love and nothing else mattered. And as she sat in the chamber on the anniversary of the last time she saw Tom she still couldn't help but be in love with him. She screamed his name and continued to sob uncontrollably the way she did on each of the previous anniversaries.  
  
A/N - I'm considering writing more to this. I'm a sucker for happy endings and I have an idea where I want this to go. Or does anyone think that this would be better as a stand alone piece? Don't worry if I continue it will stay Ginny and Tom. 


End file.
